


summer storms in your arms

by softsapphiq (modernpatroclus)



Series: merfuma florist/surfer au [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, florist/surfer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernpatroclus/pseuds/softsapphiq
Summary: “Hey, sunshine, anybody home in there?”Perfuma looked at Mermista, who was watching her with thinly veiled fondness. They smiled at each other.“Yeah, just thinking about how glad I am that I moved here.”“Don’t get sappy on me yet. Save it for the sunset; I know you’re gonna love the view from out here.”Perfuma’s heart, if possible, felt more full with love for this woman than ever before. “Okay, can’t wait.” Before Mermista could walk away, Perfuma grabbed her hand and pulled her in for one last kiss.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (mentioned), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), past!Scorfuma (mentioned)
Series: merfuma florist/surfer au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	summer storms in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the spop fluff bang and there's ARTWORK by @salt-ware on tumblr [here!](https://salt-ware.tumblr.com/post/625180336535552000/i-was-lucky-enough-to-work-with-the-fantastic)
> 
> i never planned on revisiting this au when i first wrote [the first part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593517), but i am nothing if not an occasional opportunist so here u go
> 
> pls don’t roast me if anything about the surfing is incorrect i literally used a boogie board once when i was like 10 i don’t surf so i did my best with researching

“So what are you doing this weekend? Any big plans, or are you guys just gonna stay in?” Perfuma plucked a brown leaf from the pink azaleas she was pruning from the shop’s back garden.

“Well, Netossa got her big promotion last week, and we still haven’t celebrated yet. I wanna do something special on Saturday, but I’m not sure if we’ll go out or stay in.”

“Your cooking is amazing. I say stay in and spoil her.”

Spinnerella hummed. “Yeah, I think you’re right. I could make apple turnovers for dessert! Netossa loves my mom’s recipe.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“Anyway,” Spinnerella said, waving a hand. “Enough about me and my boring old life. I know you’re busy tomorrow night, but what are your big plans with Mermista?” Spinnerella asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Perfuma’s cheeks warmedt. “Thank you for agreeing to close tomorrow. I don’t know where we’re going or what we’re doing yet, but Mermista told me to be ready by four.”

“Oh?” Spinnerella asked, a hint of suggestion coloring her voice. “Being spontaneous, are we?”

“Mermista won’t tell me. I’ve tried to get it out of her, but she just keeps saying it’s a surprise.”

“Ooh, how exciting! Though, I gotta say, Mermista didn’t strike me as the type to love surprises… or mushy romantic stuff.”

“What do you mean?” Perfuma asked, trying to keep her tone neutral. She knew a lot of people were put off by Mermista’s… stoic disposition, but Perfuma knew it was just Mermista’s way of shielding herself from the world before they attacked her. Perfuma was a pretty positive person, but she understood Mermista’s perspective. Besides, if Perfuma was being honest with herself, she loved being one of the few people Mermista melted around and let herself be completely, unselfconsciously herself with.

Perfuma smiled to herself, wondering what Mermista was up to just then. Perfuma was pretty sure she didn’t work until later, but they hadn’t talked yet today. It was only 11:30, after all, and when Mermista had the chance, she loved to sleep in. One time, Perfuma’d had to wait outside Mermista’s house for an hour until Mermista’s father had gotten home and let her in because Mermista was still asleep when they’d agreed to hang out. Mermista had gotten a spare key made for her after that.

Perfuma idly felt for the key hanging on some string around her neck. She loved knowing she always had a piece of Mermista with her, resting against her heart.

The bell above the front door jingled, and Perfuma went back to pruning the azaleas.

“Spinnerella, could you see who’s out there?”

“On it.” Spinnerella set down the basket of flowers she’d just carried in. Perfuma really needed to hire someone new so she and Spinnerella didn't have to worry about arranging, restocking, and running the register by themselves. They’d been doing a good job of keeping things running smoothly in the six months or so that the shop had been open. But business was steady now, and four hands weren’t enough, especially if Perfuma was going to open the shop six days a week like she’d been considering. Salineas wasn’t exactly expensive to live in, but furnishing an apartment and a store, plus building a new life and relationships made balancing her bank account a bit trickier than it used to.

Perfuma had no idea how to prepare for tomorrow, though. They’d celebrated their six-month anniversary a few weeks ago, and it had been amazing. They’d walked hand-in-hand around town, and Mermista had never once complained about the fact that it was nearly 100 degrees and far too hot for any form of physical contact. Then they’d ended up at Sugarbloom, the little cafe down the street from the marina where Mermista worked. They’d sat in the same side of a booth and talked over pastries until their iced coffees were watered down by the melted ice.

Simple, but sweet, just the way they both liked. She was excited for tomorrow, but she was afraid it would be so much better than what she’d planned last time. Sometimes, the fact that they switched off every time made it more nerve-wracking than if Perfuma had to plan every one herself.

“Hey, Perfuma,” Spinnerella said, popping her head into the back room. “This customer’s asking for you.” She had a strange, mischievous look in her eye that Perfuma couldn’t quite figure out.

“Sure,” she said, setting the azaleas down. She wiped her hands on her apron and made her way to the front of the store.

George, one of Bow’s dads, was standing by the door, a confused look on his face.

“George, hi!” Perfuma walked over to him. “Bow didn’t tell me you were coming for a visit.”

George smiled. “Actually, I came down by myself to visit your shop.”

“Really?”

“Well, Bow always says you have the best flowers in the state. And I happen to need something for Lance.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“I see.” Perfuma smiled. “What are you looking for?”

“Um…” He looked around the store, nonplussed. “Not sure exactly. It’s for our 25th anniversary.”

“Oh, how sweet!” Half a dozen ideas already started to form in her mind.

George chuckled. “Well, I want this gift to be extra special—you know, 25 and all. I’ve gotten him flowers in the past, but only those pre-arranged bouquets from the grocery store. This time, I want to make sure that they, y’know…” He trailed off, coughing once into his fist. “...mean something, I suppose? I’m not very good at this kind of thing—if you couldn’t already tell.”

Perfuma softened and grabbed his hand. “Of course. We’ll find something just right. Nothing too flashy. Now, what’s Lance’s favorite color?”

“This might come as a surprise, seeing as he’s so… quiet,” George said, a conspiratorial grin on his lips. Perfuma laughed. Lance had been anything but quiet for as long as she’d known him. “He loves yellow.”

“That suits him. I love yellow, too.” George smiled.

Perfuma led him to a row in the back near the windows. His shoulders seemed to have lost some of the stiffness he’d walked in with.

This was what Perfuma loved best about her job: getting to help people celebrate special moments, whether with their partners, their children, their friends. She loved everything about flowers, from planting seeds to how beautiful they looked inside her shop, waiting for homes and days to brighten up. But the best part was getting to use her skill to help someone put their thoughts and feelings to life, a physical manifestation of the love so often lacking in the world.

“What do you think of some sunflowers?”

An hour later, Perfuma was putting the finishing touches on the bouquet she’d helped George settle on. He’d left looking much more relieved than when he’d come in, promising to come back before closing to pick them up.

True to her word, the arrangement she’d come up with for Lance was simple but bright, happy, like a summer’s day. George had told her what he’d wanted them to say, and Perfuma had suggested things she thought fit their relationship, the love she’d admired between them since she’d met Bow when they were kids.

A dozen sunflowers for adoration, loyalty, and longevity; pale yellow daffodils spread throughout to bring out the brightness of the sunflowers, and to symbolize new beginnings and their life still to come together; and half a dozen blue dandelions for happiness and faithfulness, a vivid pop against the yellow, like a summer sky.

George reminded her so much of Mermista. Quiet, not very forward with his feelings, but so full of quiet devotion.

Before Perfuma could get too wrapped up in thoughts of her girlfriend, the bell above the door rang again.

Perfuma looked at Spinnerella, who stifled a giggle.

“Oh, Lance!” Perfuma tried to affect innocence. She subtly turned George’s bouquet around so the tag bearing Lance’s name wasn’t visible to him. “How can we help you today?”

Lance grinned. “Ah, Perfuma, so good to see you! How are you, dear?”

Perfuma’s nerves vanished. “I’m doing great, Lance. How are you?”

“Nothing to complain about,” he said. “I’m looking for a gift for my George. Our anniversary’s coming up this week, and I wanna get him something special from my favorite florist.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Spinnerella said. Perfuma heard the slight hint of mischief in her tone, and Perfuma very deliberately did not look at her. If she did, she knew she’d laugh and give George away.

“I have a few things already, but I think some flowers would bring the ensemble together nicely.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Perfuma said, walking around the counter to him. “Why don’t you tell me a little bit about your gift so that I have an idea of what look we’re going for?”

“Well, I have a certificate for the spa, a new leather bag, a few books he’s been eyeing,” he listed, “annnd some homemade coupons for backrubs. Lance cupped a hand around his mouth and faux-whispered, “He’s been pretty stressed lately, and the spa is expensive but my backrubs are free.” Perfuma couldn’t hold back a smile.

Lance and George were the dads she’d never had growing up, and she and Bow had pretty much been raised together by them and her mom.

“Wow,” Spinnerella said. “George is a lucky man to have you dote on him like that.”

Lance smiled and waved a dismissive hand. “Aw, it’s nothing. Just wanna make my hubby feel as special as he makes me feel every day.”

Perfuma knew what Lance meant; Mermista might not’ve been the outwardly affectionate type, the grand romantic who wore her heart on her sleeve, but Perfuma was. She loved making her girlfriend blush and pretend to act like she wasn’t embarrassed whenever Perfuma did something sweet for her in front of their friends.

Perfuma loved that she and Mermista were opposites that way. Perfuma was always the one to reach for Mermista’s hand in public, and Mermista showed her feelings in the way she looked at Perfuma when she thought no one else was looking.

Perfuma loved her even more for it.

She didn’t need big gestures from Mermista; she loved doing them herself, seeing the rare moments when Mermista would get soft and flustered. She could tell Mermista cared about her from the little things she did, like bringing her lunch when Perfuma cancelled their plans because she couldn’t get away from the shop. Or not complaining when Perfuma dropped by Mermista’s house unannounced, even though Perfuma’s place gave them more privacy. Sometimes, she just needed to get out of her tiny building where she both lived and worked, get some space from her own cluttered life.

Perfuma loved cuddling up in Mermista’s childhood bed that was just past cozy with both of them squished together. It was lumpy in all the wrong places and had a few springs poking up, but Perfuma loved how it was piled with too many pillows and smelled perpetually of the beach, a soft haven to steal away naps in together. Perfuma always slept better for an hour with Mermista than she did alone in her own bed.

“So,” Lance said, “I’m thinking some nice blue flowers to really tie everything together.”

“Blue flowers,” Perfuma mused, heading for the pincushions—blue but not overly vibrant, and they didn’t need to be watered too often. Perfect for Lance and George, who were about to unknowingly have two bouquets to take care of.

“Ooh, what are these?” Lance asked, reaching for a bloom.

“Pincushions, also known as scabiosa. I’m thinking we could use these as the focal point, then maybe add some purple to bring them out more.”

Lance hummed. “Well, I trust your judgment way more than mine.”

“Why don’t you find a few you like? Then we can figure out what to pair them with.”

While she waited, Perfuma’s phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Mermista.

_ hope you're excited for tomorrow. think this is my best date idea yet _

**Do I get to know what I should be excited for?**

_ nope _

_ just know i’m the best ever because i know how much you love sentimental crap _

Perfuma grinned.

**It’s not crap! It’s sweet.**

_ well then i’m your sweet girlfriend and also you’re welcome _

**Thank you, my sweet girlfriend. <3**

_ <3 _

Perfuma didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Perfuma loved surprises. She loved coming up with fun ideas to show her loved ones how much she appreciated them; she loved seeing the looks on people’s faces when they realized what was happening.

But she’d never had someone put together a surprise for her before. 

Perfuma heard an engine outside just as she finished combing her hair. She pulled back the curtain peeked outside. Adora’s rusty red pickup truck was inexplicably sitting in Perfuma’s tiny driveway.

Before Perfuma could question it, Mermista climbed out of the driver’s seat.

Mermista didn’t have a car, and she’d never needed one for any of their dates before. They were traveling for this date, apparently.

Perfuma grabbed her sweater and purse from a kitchen chair, bouncing lightly down the metal steps so they wouldn’t clatter.

“You have a car,” she called. Mermista laughed.

“Great observation, sunshine.”

“I get my eyes checked every year.”

Mermista shook her head and pulled Perfuma in for a kiss. “Hey,” she said, her breath a tickle dancing across Perfuma’s face.

“Hi,” Perfuma said. 

Mermista guided Perfuma around to the passenger’s side and helped her in, even though Perfuma was taller and had no problem with the high step.

“Adora lent you her truck?” Perfuma asked.

Mermista didn’t look at her. “Yeah. We need a car; this thing can drive.”

“But I’ve never even seen you drive.”

Mermista raises an eyebrow. “I know how to drive, Perfuma. I just don’t need to do it enough around here to justify buying my own car.”

“So where are we going that requires you to drive?”

“Nice try, sunshine. I told you, it’s a surprise.”

Perfuma twisted in her seat to face Mermista and pushed out her bottom lip. “Please tell me?” she asked in her sweetest voice.

Mermista laughed and started the car, deliberately not looking at her. “Not gonna work. Nice try though.”

Perfuma huffed and sat back in her seat. “Fine, fine. I’ll stop asking.”

“You can ask all you want,” Mermista said, a smile in her voice. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“I’ll figure it out. You aren’t making me close my eyes.”

“You won’t figure out shit. We’re leaving town.”

Perfuma laughed. “Okay, okay. I’ll let you have your fun. So how was your day?”

“Eh,” Mermista shrugged, looking over her shoulder before merging into traffic. “You know, same as usual. I had to open, which sucked.”

“I’m glad I didn’t have to wake you up this morning,” Perfuma agreed.

“Anyway, I’m just glad it’s over now. I have a short shift tomorrow.”

Perfuma grinned. “That means you can come over after and we can have a sleepover.”

“Is it a sleepover if we’re dating? I think that’s just called spending the night.”

Perfuma pouted. “Don’t ruin this for me. I love a good sleepover.”

“Fine. As long as we don’t have to talk about boys.”

Perfuma laughed. “Deal. I don’t find them very interesting anyway—well, except for Sea Hawk.”

Mermista rolled her eyes. “‘Interesting’ is the way you describe modern art, not a man who buys boats just to set them on fire.”

“One could argue that flaming boats are a form of modern art.”

Mermista looked at her, eyebrow raised. “Really? Since when are you a modernist?”

“I just like to give people the benefit of the doubt, is all.”

“You’re way too nice.”

“You’re not as mean and intimidating as you think you are, you know,” Perfuma said, bumping Mermista’s shoulder with her own.

“Who said I thought I was mean and intimidating?”

“You scowl every time you’re forced to interact with someone new.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Oh, are we doing this right now?” There was a thinly veiled challenge in Mermista’s voice. Perfuma’s stomach fluttered.

Even after six months together, Perfuma still felt the way she had on their first date: a tangled mess of nervous energy and desire, always a hair's breadth from too far gone to come back.

She loved this woman.

Maybe it was too soon. After all, when they’d met, Perfuma had only recently gotten out of her first semi-serious relationship. She’d been with Scorpia for four years, and they’d only broken up the year before Perfuma moved to Salineas. She still loved Scorpia, and sometimes thinking about her made Perfuma ache for those lost years. The times when she’d only had to worry about passing high school and getting from school to work on time for her shifts, not running her own business and paying rent, not making sure to keep in touch with everyone because the people she loved were always around.

Now, Perfuma had to make reminders on her calendar to call her mom and check in, and she had to get updates on Scorpia from her mom.

Things were so different in Salineas.

Perfuma wouldn’t trade her life here for the world. She had amazing friends she’d do anything for, a job doing what she loved, and a beautiful, sometimes grumpy girlfriend who pretended their late night Facetimes didn’t help her fall asleep at night.

Perfuma had had so many wonderful people come in and out of her life. Thinking about how far apart she and Scorpia were now, when they used to only have a few thin walls separating their apartments, made Perfuma realize how lucky she was to have somehow grabbed Mermista’s attention.

Mermista, whose love was so hard-won after years of growing up with the shadow of her dead mother hanging over her father, refusing to let anyone else into their lives.

A touch on her hand brought Perfuma out of her thoughts. “Hey there,” Mermista said, twining their hands together on Perfuma’s thigh. She rubbed the back of Perfuma’s hand with her thumb, rubbing warmth into her unusually cold skin. “You alright?” Her voice was low, soft, the way only Perfuma got to hear, usually late at night when Mermista was on the edge of sleep. 

“Oh, sorry,” Perfuma said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Just thinking.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Perfuma met her eyes. She could tell Mermista was curious, but Perfuma knew she wouldn’t push her to talk. Perfuma smiled, feeling lighter again.

“No, it’s all good now. I’m here with you.”

Mermista smiled back, softly, and it lingered on her lips for the rest of the drive.

A half hour or so later—the longest amount of time Perfuma had been in a car since she’d moved to Salineas—Mermista turned off a back road onto a winding drive obscured by trees. They took the road straight for about five minutes, leaving Perfuma to wonder if maybe Mermista had taken a wrong turn onto someone’s private property, when the trees broke. They revealed a huge, modern-style beach house with palm trees leading to a private beach.

“Oh, wow,” Perfuma breathed. 

“Nice, huh?” Mermista pulled up to the edge of the gravel lot where the sand bled onto the rocks. 

“Very. Whose property is this?”

“Catra’s friend, DT. I don’t know how they can afford this place, since last time I checked they were working at the library while they try to become a famous actor.”

“Maybe they have a wealthy family?”

“Maybe,” Mermista agreed, opening her door. “Pretty sure they don’t own it, but I don’t know much about them. They tend to come and go as they please. Kinda like Catra.” She came around to help Perfuma out, and Perfuma was glad she wore sandals with straps that wrapped around her ankles today, and not flip flops. The rocks bit at the sides of her feet as they made their way to the locked gate leading to the beach. Thankfully, none of them got stuck in her shoes.

“So why are we at a private beach? I didn’t think this was your style.”

“It’s not. But I figured we could use the space today, and DT owes me a favor.” Mermista dug a key out of her pocket and opened the gate. “You head down to the water; I’ll be there in a second.”

Perfuma looked at her. Mermista raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, Miss Secretive. I’ll play along.”

Mermista smiled and reached up to kiss Perfuma on the cheek. “You’ll find out soon.”

“I can’t believe you’re lecturing me about being patient.”

“I’m not lecturing.”

Perfuma cleared her throat and mimicked Mermista’s crossed arms. “‘Babe, just wait. I promise it’ll be worth it. I’m gonna knock your sandals off.’”

Mermista gave her an unimpressed stare. “Ha ha, so funny. You ever think about going into comedy? Impressions are pretty big, I hear.”

Perfuma grinned. “My abuelita always says you only tease people you lo—care about.” She hoped Mermista didn’t notice that she actually almost said “love,” which was what her abuelita actually said. Perfuma had to watch herself a lot lately. She knew she loved Mermista, but she didn’t want to scare her off by moving too soon. It took three months for Mermista to stop blushing every time Perfuma called her honey.

“You must only care about me, then. I never hear you give Bow a hard time.”

“Bow has Glimmer for that.” She thought of her best friend, how happy he’d been since Glimmer finally told Bow how she felt about him last month. Perfuma had known about Bow’s feelings for Glimmer since before she’d even seen them together. He’d always talked about her and Adora, but the way he spoke about Glimmer was always a little more enamored than he was with Adora. Even when Glimmer was the one getting them into trouble, Bow had a soft spot for her that Perfuma could detect even over text.

She couldn’t be happier for him, all grown up and in love with someone who couldn’t be more deserving of him.

“Hey, sunshine, anybody home in there?”

Perfuma looked at Mermista, who was watching her with thinly veiled fondness. They smiled at each other.

“Yeah, just thinking about how glad I am that I moved here.”

“Don’t get sappy on me yet. Save it for the sunset; I know you’re gonna love the view from out here.”

Perfuma’s heart, if possible, felt more full with love for this woman than ever before. “Okay, can’t wait.” Before Mermista could walk away, Perfuma grabbed her hand and pulled her in for one last kiss.

Perfuma laid the big, checkered picnic blanket out on the dry sand a good ways away from the line where the wet sand started. Half a year of dating Mermista had taught Perfuma the rough times high and low tides came and went. Even though it was late afternoon, the wet sand still stretched high up the beach. 

After Perfuma’s sunscreen had dried on her skin, Mermista jogged over, carrying a surfboard under her arm.

“I hope surfing wasn’t the big surprise. I’ve come to expect that from you when we go to the beach.”

Mermista grinned, a sharp edge to it that Perfuma knew meant trouble. “Oh, the board’s not for me.”

Perfuma looked at her. Waited.

Mermista’s grin widened. “You told me when we met you wanted to learn, remember?”

“I didn’t think it was ever gonna happen!” Perfuma spluttered. “I meant it in, like, a, ‘This is so cool and I wish I had learned as a kid when I was a lot more brave,’ kinda way!”

“Don’t worry, babe. You’ll be fine; you’re with me. You trust me, right?”

Perfuma’s panic lessened the slightest bit. “It’s not you I’m worried about, it’s the ocean.”

“I know the ocean, okay? I won’t make you do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Baby steps?” Perfuma’s voice betrayed a quiver of fear.

“Yeah, baby steps.” Mermista held out a hand and helped Perfuma to her feet. “You wore a bathing suit under that, right?”

“I always do, thanks to you.” She shuddered. “I will never let myself wear wet denim again.”

Mermista laughed. “See? Our dates are very educational.”

“Yeah, I teach you about when specific flowers bloom, and you teach me about the quickest way to get a rash.”

“Don’t forget learning a cool new skill you can brag about at parties,” Mermista added.

“That too.” Perfuma sighed, pulling her dress over her head so she was down to her bathing suit. A sudden breeze made goosebumps prickle across her arms. She shivered. “Is it supposed to rain?”

Mermista frowned. “Not last time I checked. But we’ll stop if it gets too windy. Don’t want it kicking up the waves too much.”

“Oh, lovely,” Perfuma muttered.

“Relax, sunshine. You won’t melt. Plus, the waves are small right now, so they’re pretty perfect to learn on.”

“I love the rain. I just don’t want to be thrown off a surfboard in the middle of a storm.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“You wanna talk about who the dramatic one is in this relationship? What about the time we went hiking and you told me you were allergic to bees the first time we saw one just because you were afraid of getting stung?”

“Hey, you said you’d never bring that up again!”

“And haven’t you been stung by jellyfish like, a million times at this point? Why is a bee so scary?”

“Because they’re like tiny air demons! And I don’t like jellyfish. I try to avoid them when I can.”

“Whatever you say, honey.”

“Alright, you ready to get in the water? It shouldn’t be too cold.”

“I’m not worried about the cold. I did get in with you when it was about fifteen degrees on our first date, remember?”

Mermista rolled her eyes. “It was definitely not that cold. But you were very brave, babe.”

Perfuma gave Mermista a sickly sweet smile. Mermista laughed.

“C’mon, flower girl. Let’s see how steady you are in the water.”

They stopped when the water was ankle-deep, where the foam from the waves fizzled out and the water was calm.

“Okay, so you wanna carry it under your arm with the nose in the front until we get to where the water just starts to swell up.”

“Why didn’t you bring a board for yourself?” Perfuma asked, just noticing how they very much had one board between them that she was apparently expected to use.

“I don’t want either of us to have to worry about running into each other. I just want you to be able to focus on the water.”

Perfuma paled. “Do you hit other people often?”

“Don’t look so terrified. There’s no one else around. If you don’t like it today, then I promise I’ll never make you surf again.”

Perfuma swallowed hard. “Okay, deal. I trust you to not let me get whacked over the head by my own board after I inevitably wipe out.”

Mermista rolled her eyes. “You’re definitely the dramatic one in this relationship.”

_ “Bees.” _

Mermista glared at her.

“You’re not as tough as you try to act, you know. I know you like to act all disaffected with everyone around you, but everyone knows you’re a softy.”

Mermista scoffed. “I’m not  _ soft.” _

“Mhm,” Perfuma agreed. “Sure. Deny it all you want, but I know how you like to be the little spoon after you’ve had, like, a sip of alcohol.”

Mermista glowered at her. “Stop bringing up private conversations! Cuddle time is between us.”

“And there’s no one else here, is there?”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.”

Perfuma grinned. “Okay, teacher. Board under my armpit; what’s next?”

“Next, we walk out to where the waves actually start to swell.” Mermista strode out until the water hit her thighs.

“Okay, so you want to lay the board out flat in front of you and get on your belly. Good, now paddle with your arms on either side of you—” Mermista adjusted Perfuma’s arms—“and just paddle until you reach the curve of a wave.”

“Wait, you want me to—”

“No, we’re just gonna practice paddling for now. I wanna make sure you get the basics down before I show you how to stand.”

Perfuma spent the next ten minutes or so paddling up to waves and getting critiqued. She was actually ready to move on by the time Mermista told her it was time to stand.

“You know I’m clumsy.”

“Yes. But we’ll practice on the sand first, and you’ll be okay.”

Back on the beach, Mermista had Perfuma lay on her stomach on the board again. “This is called the pop up. Start by doing a push up; good, okay, now bring one foot forward—not that far. Now bring the other one up, but even farther forward. Like, lined up with your hands. Now push yourself up and stand.”

Perfuma stood slowly, putting her arms out like she was actually in the water. She swayed to the left for a second before she straightened.

“Good,” Mermista said. “Just make sure you don’t bring your foot too far forward. That’s probably why you stumbled. Try it again.”

Perfuma practiced standing three more times.

“Looks great. Ready to try it in the water?”

Any semblance of confidence Perfuma had developed over being able to stand on a surfboard vanished. “Absolutely not. I can barely do this on flat ground.”

“To be fair, sand isn’t very flat…” Perfuma glared at Mermista. She held her arms up in surrender. “Kidding, jeez.”

“I’m about to break my neck for you. Be nice to me.”

Mermista grabbed Perfuma’s hand in both of hers. “You won’t break your neck. The worst thing that’ll happen is you’ll fall off, and it won’t hurt. You’re gonna have the leash around your ankle, so the board won’t go anywhere.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s just. Do this.”

“Remember, stay away from where the wave curls really tight. You want the softer part, where there’s less foam.”

Perfuma paddled out, focusing on the burn in her arms and not the flutters of fear in her stomach. Mermista was with her; Mermista did this all the time. She’d be fine.

Perfuma paddled out, and Mermista waded alongside her. Perfuma forced herself to focus on what she was doing and not whether Mermista was close enough to catch her if she fell.

It was just water.

Perfuma hadn’t been a great swimmer until she’d moved to Salineas and spent most of her days off from the shop at the beach with Mermista and their other friends. Now, she was pretty confident in calling herself a strong swimmer, but. Surfing was a little different than dog paddling or jumping through waves on your feet.

Perfuma stood slowly when she reached the swell and somehow didn't fall over. She didn’t know how to control where she was going, but she managed to stay away from where the wave curled tightest. She actually stayed upright too, despite her mind racing too much to focus on anything besides maintaining her balance.

Perfuma rode the wave until it flattened and she was skimming the surface until she lost her momentum and fell sideways into the water. The leash tugged at her ankle, and she grabbed the surfboard, propping herself up on it by her elbows, gasping in air.

“That was amazing,” she wheezed.

Mermista stood on the other side of the board, grinning wider than Perfuma remembered ever seeing her.  _ “You  _ were amazing.”

Perfuma couldn’t help her own smile. “I had a good teacher. Not sure I can do it again, though, so don’t get too excited.”

Mermista pushed the surfboard to the side and swept Perfuma into a hug, lifting her toes off the sand. “Babe, that was so sick. I have such a talented girlfriend.”

Perfuma laughed, breathless. “Yeah, it was pretty fun. I get why you love it so much.” She leaned down and pressed her forehead to Mermista’s, wet strands of both their hair tickling her neck. “Thank you for making me do this.”

Mermista breathed a laugh against Perfuma’s lips and brought her arms around Perfuma’s shoulders. “Thanks for agreeing to try, even though you were scared.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“You only tried to get out of it about fifty times.”

“Okay, now who’s being dramatic?”

Mermista leaned up and kissed her. Perfuma lost herself in the saltwater on Mermista’s lips, the softness of their bodies against each other. She rested her head on Mermista’s shoulder and waited for her heart to stop racing. Mermista’s arms came around her waist, pulling her close.

“Ready to go again?” Mermista murmured against her ear.

Perfuma nodded and pulled out of Mermista’s embrace. “Yeah, before I lose my courage.”

Perfuma spent the next half hour or so riding and wiping out on waves in turn. Mermista cheered her on and gave her tips when she fell off. Once, Perfuma rode too close to the center and got swept up by the current. She couldn’t come up right away, the water pulling her down for a good ten seconds. Just as her lungs started to burn, the water receded.

As soon as her head hit the surface and she could breathe again, Perfuma shrieked and scrabbled for the surfboard that she could feel pulling to the left.

“Here.” Mermista was standing next to her, holding the surfboard in place with her arms. Perfuma pulled herself up onto it and turned so she was facing Mermista.

“That,” she panted, “was very rude.”

“Rude of the ocean?” Mermista asked.

Perfuma glared at her. “Yes. I was just starting to get the hang of it.”

“It happens.”

Perfuma glared harder. “Not helping.”

Mermista pushed the surfboard towards her. “Sit down. You were doing great, babe. Really started to show the ocean who’s boss.”

Perfuma didn’t give Mermista the satisfaction of acknowledging that.

“Okay, I’m done teasing now.”

Perfuma brushed her wet hair off of her shoulder and finally looked up. Mermista was smiling at her, softly, tenderly. “Really. You did way better than me the first time I got on a board.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better. You started surfing when you were, like, five.”

Mermista waved a hand dismissively. “Four and a half, actually.”

“There’s no way you remember how bad you were then.”

“Oh, I don’t, but there are recordings.”

Perfuma’s mouth dropped open. “No way! I need to see them.”

There was a challenge in Mermista’s eyes. “And how are you gonna get them?”

“I can be very charming, you know. Your father loves me.”

Mermista grinned.

“Maybe next time I come over, I’ll bring him some flowers to sweeten him up.”

“Then what?”

“Ask him his favorite memory of you as a child…”

“Mhm,” Mermista prompted.

“And once he starts talking, I’ll let him go on until he brings out the baby photos and the rest of the evidence.”

“Clever plan,” Mermista admitted.

Perfuma narrowed her eyes. “But?”

Mermista’s grin sharpened. “But he has no idea where any of it is.”

“What did you do with it?”

“…”

“Mermista!”

“I’ll never tell.”

“Please?” Perfuma asked, voice caught between a whine and a plea. “Stop being so secretive today! I already let you have your surprise date.”

“I love surprising you, though. You get so impatient.”

Perfuma harrumphed. “You just like to see me suffer. You’re so mean to me.”

“My poor baby,” Mermista crooned, lowering her voice.

Perfuma shivered, her exposed skin prickling with goosebumps again.

Mermista stepped closer, until Perfuma’s knees brushed against her stomach. “Want me to prove how much I care?”

“Y-yes,” Perfuma squeaked.

Mermista’s nose skimmed Perfuma’s jawline. Perfuma held Mermista’s forearms in a vice grip.

Mermista peppered kisses along Perfuma’s face, starting at the edge of her neck and trailing up to her mouth. She kissed her cheek, the corners of her lips, and stayed there, a breath from where Perfuma wanted her.

“Please,” she whispered.

Mermista kissed her once, soft, a hint of what Perfuma wanted. Perfuma chased Mermista’s lips when she started to pull away, wrapping her arms around Mermista’s shoulders. Mermista finally gave in, and Perfuma melted against her.

The rain came then, out of nowhere. The water had been calm the entire time they’d been out. Perfuma had forgotten about the wind that had concerned her earlier.

A drop hit her shoulder, then her forehead. She pulled away from Mermista. “Here it comes.” She looked up at the dark clouds that had rolled in sometime over the last few minutes.

The waves were getting bigger now. Then, before they could react, it started pouring in earnest.

“Come with me.” Mermista pulled Perfuma toward the edge of the beach where it was blocked off by rocks.

“Where are we going? The car’s the other way.”

“Just trust me!”

Perfuma watched her steps as they walked over the slick rocks. Mermista put one hand on Perfuma’s waist and the other on her arm to guide her. Perfuma didn’t look up until her feet were on smooth ground again, too afraid of slipping and cracking her head on a sharp edge to care where they were going.

They were inside a cave.

“Wow.” Even though it was small, her quiet voice echoed back.

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“You’re just full of surprises tonight.”

“Well, I hope I’m not setting the bar too high for next time. I don’t have anything else like this up my sleeve.”

Perfuma turned and waited for Mermista to meet her eyes. “This is so much more than enough. You’re amazing.” She brushed a wet strand of hair from Mermista’s cheek. Her face warmed under Perfuma’s touch.

“Perfuma,” she whispered, sounding nervous.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I—I just,” she said, words catching over themselves. She paused, seemed to make a decision. “Thanks for putting up with things I want to do.”

“Oh.” Perfuma tried to hide a twinge of disappointment. She’d been foolish to think Mermista would say it, but—but she’d looked… Had Perfuma just imagined the tenderness in her eyes, the softness of her voice?

“Of course,” she said, smiling, pushing the thought from her mind. “I love seeing you happy.” It was as close a confession as she dared make right now.

Mermista leaned up on her toes, closing the distance between their bodies. “Keep talking like that and you’re gonna make me say something sappy and embarrassing,” she said against Perfuma’s lips. Mermista kissed her before Perfuma could ask what she meant. Perfuma felt Mermista’s smile against her lips, and she couldn’t help a smile of her own.

Mermista led her to a nook farther back in the cave, where the light still reached but water wasn’t seeping in. She sat against the wall and gestured for Perfuma to join her.

“This is so nice,” Perfuma said, nestling into Mermista’s side.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Even though the rain did ruin my plans.”

“It didn’t ruin anything. We still got some surfing in. Unless you were planning on taking me out on a secret boat after we finished, and that’s what you meant.”

Mermista breathed a laugh that ruffled Perfuma’s hair. “No, just surfing.”

Perfuma closed her eyes as Mermista combed through her hair. Silence settled between them, save for the occasional drop of water hitting the entrance. They stayed like that for a while, until Perfuma started to drift off and the rain slowed down outside to a light mist.

“Hey,” Mermista whispered, gently shaking Perfuma.

“Mm,” she mumbled, turning her face into Mermista’s side.

Mermista chuckled. “The rain’s not as bad. Ready to head home?”

“Do I have to move?”

“C’mon, sleepyhead. You can nap in the car.”

Perfuma grumbled, but let Mermista disentangle herself and help her up.

Mermista grabbed her hand and they left the cave, trudging through the muddy sand and over the rocks.

Perfuma felt her foot skid on a flat, slick rock, and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to catch herself.

She gasped and tried to brace her fall with her hands. A sharp pain went through her palms and her left ankle.

“Shit!” She felt Mermista’s hands on her sides, then her arms, her face, but Perfuma was afraid to open her eyes. She didn’t want to see if her ankle looked as bad as it felt.

“Babe, are you okay?”

She groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

“Thank god,” Mermista said under her breath, hands still hovering restlessly.

Her ankle was on fire, but she didn’t think she’d hit her head, at least.

“What hurts?” Mermista asked. “Can you sit up?”

“M-my ankle.” Perfuma pushed herself up to a sitting position, leaning on her forearms.

“Hold still, okay? I just want to look; I won’t touch it.”

Perfuma squeezed her eyes shut, still afraid to look. She wasn’t the most squeamish person ever, but she didn’t want to test her luck right now. She heard the rocks crunch as Mermista moved away from her, and she shivered at the cold that filled her place.

“Okay, well, I think it’s sprained,” Mermista said, sounding way more positive than Perfuma thought she should’ve. “But it doesn’t look too bad. I’m gonna carry you back to the car. It’ll hurt when we move, but let me know if it gets too bad, okay?”

Perfuma opened her eyes. Mermista was crouched next to her side again, one hand on Perfuma’s thigh and the other on the ground. There was no trace of her usual sarcasm or guardedness in her face. She looked worried.

“Take a deep breath,” she instructed. Perfuma listened, inhaling the sweet rainwater scent deep in her lungs, focusing on the burn of a too-big breath and not the pain in her leg.

Standing hurt so much at first that Perfuma’s vision darkened around the edges for a few seconds. She leaned into Mermista, who took as much of Perfuma’s weight as she could.

Mermista let Perfuma set the pace, and it was a slow trek back to the truck. Perfuma did her best to ignore the throbbing in her ankle. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if she wasn’t wearing sandals that wrapped around it.

“You gonna be okay?”

Perfuma forced a smile that felt more like a grimace. “Let’s just keep going. I’d rather get it over with.”

Mermista searched her face for something. Perfuma met her gaze as confidently as she could—which was to say, not much at all—and Mermista nodded.

She helped Perfuma into the car as carefully as she could and hopped into the driver’s seat, starting up the car before she’d even closed her own door.

“Can you hang in there for a few more minutes?” Mermista asked, glancing worriedly at Perfuma as she pulled out onto the winding driveway.

“Yeah, s‘not that bad,” Perfuma said through gritted teeth. She wasn’t totally lying; it hurt, but not as bad as she remembered her broken wrist hurting in fifth grade during an unfortunate swinging incident involving a jumping contest with Bow.

“There’s an urgent care a few miles away.”

Perfuma looked at her. “How do you know that?”

“Been there before. I’ve had my fair share of surfing-related accidents.”

“Isn’t there one closer to Salineas?”

“DT’s owed me a few favors,” Mermista explained, a wry smile on her lips. “I’ve come down here with my dad a few times.”

Perfuma decided not to ask any more questions then, mostly because they hit a pothole and a sharp pain glanced through her ankle, making her forget what they’d been talking about.

The ride probably didn’t take as long as it felt to Perfuma. When Mermista parked, she came around to help Perfuma out. It was harder for her to get out than it’d been to get in. She tried to avoid putting pressure on her injured ankle, but the drop was just big enough that she landed hard on her good ankle.

“Ah,” she hissed, letting Mermista wrap Perfuma’s left arm around her shoulders to half-carry her inside.

Mermista helped Perfuma to a chair and checked her in for her. Thankfully, there were only a few people scattered around the small waiting room. The wait still took close to an hour, but Mermista let Perfuma squeeze her hand the entire time without complaining.

When Perfuma was finally called back, Mermista helped her to the room. She lingered in the doorway, teeth dug nervously into her bottom lip. Perfuma couldn’t tell if she wanted to stay or leave.

“You can stay if you want,” she offered.

“Are you sure?”

Perfuma nodded. “Of course. I might need to hold your hand again.”

A smile formed on Mermista’s lips, but it was quick and didn’t meet her eyes. She stood next to Perfuma and held out her hand palm-up. Perfuma took it and squeezed.

Perfuma’s actual appointment was quicker than the time they’d spent in the waiting room. She was told she had a relatively minor sprain, and she should wear a brace and try to go about her normal routine while elevating her leg when possible for the next week or so.

Now that Perfuma had a couple painkillers in her system, courtesy of Adora’s glovebox, the half hour ride home was relatively comfortable.

“Hey, Mermista,” Perfuma said, in what she thought was a whisper.

Mermista glanced at her. “Yes, babe?”

Perfuma grinned, wide and dimpled. “I love you.” Her hesitation from earlier was gone; she couldn’t even remember why she’d been so afraid to say it. It felt so right on her lips, so good to finally let herself just be honest.

Mermista’s back stiffened in her seat, staring straight ahead. “Ugh, you’re exhausted. You don’t even know what you’re saying.”

“I’m not!” Perfuma protested. “I’m fine.”

“Well, you’re starting to slur your words, so I’m not taking you seriously right now.”

“Why not,” Perfuma whined, slumping in her seat.

“I just told you why.”

Perfuma crossed her arms. “Hmph.”

Mermista finally looked at her. “Did you just ‘hmph’ me?”

“Hmph.”

They spent rest of the ride in silence, and Perfuma noticed when they were halfway home that they’d never turned on the radio that day. Earlier, they’d talked the whole way to the beach, but with the silence between them now, she reached for the dial.

Mermista didn’t say anything as Perfuma fiddled with the radio, eventually settling on a pop station. It said a lot that she didn’t complain. Perfuma rested her head against the window and watched as she started to recognize where they were.

Perfuma didn’t notice when Mermista pulled into her driveway, half-dozing. She jumped when Mermista touched her shoulder.

“Just me,” Mermista said with a slight smile. “We’re here.”

“Oh.” Perfuma yawned and rolled her shoulders.

Mermista reached for her door handle.

“Hey, wait a sec.”

She turned to Perfuma, her expression indecipherable. “What’s wrong? Is it your ankle?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just don’t want you to leave feeling like this was your fault.”

Mermista scoffed, but Perfuma knew it wasn’t out of irritation with her. “It  _ was  _ my fault.”

Perfuma turned to Mermista as much as she could without moving her legs and took Mermista’s hands. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“Baby, I’m fine. It’s just a little sprain. You heard the doctor; it’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

“But you wouldn’t be hurt at all if I hadn’t taken you out in a storm.”

“You didn’t know it was gonna rain—and it was just a little rain. I’m not a delicate flower that needs protecting.”

“I know you’re not.” Mermista sighed, freeing one of her hands to run it through her hair. “It’s just…”

“Just…” Perfuma prompted.

“I wanted today to be perfect,” Mermista admitted. “You always come up with really cute things for us to do, and I told you on our first date that I would teach you to surf. It was supposed to be my turn to give you the romantic date you deserve.”

Perfuma softened, her heart clenching in her chest.

“Oh, baby…”

Mermista let her hair fall into her face, hiding from Perfuma.

“Today was amazing. I love that you set all of this up, even though it’s not your usual style. It was really sweet of you to do it for me anyway.”

Mermista looked up, vulnerability in her eyes. Perfuma wanted to wrap her up in her arms and never let her go again.

“I meant it,” she said, voice firm. She knew Mermista would know what she was talking about.

“Are you sure?”

“Why don’t you believe me?”

“It’s not that, it’s just… It’s only been six months. How can you already love me?”

“Because when I’m with you, I feel loved. I don’t expect you to feel the same way any time soon, but… I want you to know. You make me feel like I’m special.”

“You are special.”

Perfuma smiled. “I know. Because you remind me every day.”

Mermista took back Perfuma’s other hand. Perfuma squeezed it.

“I’m not… ready to say it back yet,” she began, “but thank you for telling me.”

“You don’t need to thank me for loving you, silly.”

Mermista smiled. The tension was gone. “Ready to go in now?”

Perfuma nodded, and Mermista’s hands slipped from hers.

They made their way to Perfuma’s apartment. Mermista held the door and helped her out of her sweater.

“Are you hungry?” Perfuma asked, settling into a kitchen chair. “I can order pizza.”

“I should probably head home,” Mermista said, rubbing her shoulder. “I have to open in the morning. I just want to make sure you’re okay. You don’t need any help before I go?”

“Honey, I’m fine. My apartment’s not that big. I can manage.”

Mermista held up her hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry, I just wanna make sure.”

“You’re so sweet.”

Mermista narrowed her eyes.

Perfuma held out a hand palm-up. Mermista went to her and took it. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“I’ll call you,” Mermista promised. She leaned down and kissed Perfuma on her forehead.

Perfuma watched her leave, a soft smile lingering on her lips.

By lunchtime the next day, Perfuma was starting to get confident in her skill with maneuvering around the small shop with her bulky cast. She knew she just could’ve asked Spinnerella to run the shop by herself for one day, but the doctor had told her that putting pressure on her ankle was especially important in the first few days for it to heal properly. Plus, everyone else was either at work or in classes, so she didn’t particularly want to sit upstairs all day by herself doing nothing.

She was getting a little too confident, apparently.

Perfuma was getting ready to take her lunch break when she nudged a pot with her elbow. It slid across the counter toward the edge.

“No!” She reached for the pot, but it slid out of reach. It bounced off the counter once before shattering on the ground at her feet.

“Aw, come on,” she whined. She sighed and started for the closet to grab a broom. 

“Perfuma?” Spinnerella called from the back. “What was that? You okay?”

“Nothing, just dropped something. I’m fine!”

She’d made it halfway to the closet when her phone started ringing in her pocket. She fumbled for it for a good ten seconds before she finally found it.

“Hello?”

“Hey. Are you out of breath?” Mermista asked, bemused.

“No,” Perfuma lied. “This is how I always breathe.”

Mermista snorted. “Listen, about last night—”

“Mermista, I told you it’s not your fault. You know I’m clumsy; it comes with being so lanky.”

“How’s your ankle today?” There was still an edge of guilt in her voice.

“Just a little sore.” Perfuma injected as much cheer into her voice as she could manage. “I’m starting to get used to the bulkiness of my foot. I haven’t even knocked anything over recently.”

“You know I can tell you’re lying, right?”

“Come over after work?” Perfuma asked, trying to quash the smile creeping into her voice.

There was a pause, the suspension of air and static between them, before Mermista answered.

“Don’t order any food.”

Perfuma let her grin slip. “Will you be cooking?” Mermista didn’t do it often, and Perfuma would never admit it, but she was better than Perfuma at cooking most of her abuelita’s recipes.

“Can’t wait.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“See you at seven?”

Mermista sighed. “Yes, babe.”

An hour after Spinnerella helped Perfuma lock up downstairs, Perfuma was combing out her wet hair and trying to find Mermista’s old varsity swim hoodie from high school that she’d essentially stolen a few months ago.

She heard Mermista knock. Before she could even call out to tell her to let herself in, Mermista slipped inside.

“I told you that you don’t have to knock. I gave you a key for a reason.”

“Didn’t wanna scare you,” Mermista explained, kicking off her shoes as she made her way into the living room. “What are you doing?” she asked, leaning over behind Perfuma, who was holding onto the back of the couch, cushions strewn on the floor around her.

“Looking for a sweatshirt,” she said. “I’m cold.”

“You mean my sweatshirt?” Mermista didn’t move to help.

Perfuma didn’t answer.

“Here,” Mermista said, and Perfuma heard her shuffling behind her.

Perfuma turned and caught a glimpse of Mermista’s stomach as she pulled off her hoodie.

“W-what are you doing.”

“Like what you see?” Mermista’s muffled voice teased. Perfuma could’ve sworn she was taking her time just to mess with her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Perfuma sniffed. She picked up a couch cushion from the coffee table and stuffed it back into place, fiddling with it just to avoid having to meet what she was sure was a smug grin from Mermista.

“Here.” Perfuma turned, and Mermista was holding out the hoodie she’d come in wearing. She fixed the rest of the couch cushions while Perfuma slipped into the hoodie. “So what are you feeling for dinner?” Mermista asked.

Perfuma hummed, considering, as she settled into the couch. She turned to watch Mermista, head propped on her arm. “Ropa vieja?”

“Mushrooms or tofu?”

“Hmm… Mushrooms?”

“You got it, sunshine.”

“You’re the best,” Perfuma said, sighing. She turned back around and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Her ankle twinged as she dropped it down. “Ugh.”

“You okay?” Mermista called.

“Yeah.”

“Because it sounded like you hurt yourself again.”

“What do you mean ‘again?’”

Mermista looked pointedly at her foot.

Perfuma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The effect wasn’t quite as intimidating as she wanted it to be, though, considering that the sleeves of Mermista’s hoodie were too long and they flopped over her hands.

“How’s your ankle? Need some advil?”

Perfuma considered for a moment, focusing on her ankle. “Yeah, actually, that would be nice.” She heard Mermista rummage through her medication cabinet next to the microwave, then the rattling of a bottle coming closer.

“Here. Take two.” Mermista dropped the bottle into Perfuma’s lap.

“I know how much advil to take, thank you very much,” Perfuma said, untwisting the cap. “Thanks.”

Mermista left a cup of water on the side table next to the couch for Perfuma, then returned to the kitchen.

Perfuma closed her eyes for a few minutes, just listening to the soft sounds of Mermista cooking.

A few minutes later, Perfuma felt arms slide around her shoulders. She looked up, getting a stunning view of the underside of Mermista’s chin.

“Hi there,” Perfuma said. “Couldn’t stay away, could you?”

Mermista snorted. “Yeah.”

Perfuma let her head drop so the back of her head was resting against Mermista’s stomach, and Mermista rested her chin on Perfuma’s head.

“Thank you for yesterday,” Perfuma said into the quiet that had settled in her apartment. “I don’t think I did thank you yesterday.”

“Um, that’s because you were in pain and had to be taken to the emergency room.”

Perfuma rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t the emergency room. And I wish you would stop blaming yourself.”

“We should’ve just gone back to the car when it started to rain.”

“I think it was romantic of you to show me a hidden cave where we could hide out during the rain. It was cozy.” Mermista hummed, and the vibration tickled. “Besides, it’s not a big deal. It’ll heal in a few weeks and I’ll be back to normal. Nothing traumatic.”

“Still. You’ve never maimed me during a date.”

“Would that make you feel better—if I make you climb a tree next time and you happen to sprain something?”

“You’re the worst.”

Perfuma grinned, even though Mermista couldn't see it.

Mermista started to pull away. “No,” Perfuma whined. “Please stay. I’m injured and I need cuddles to feel better.”

“I have to finish dinner before it burns, you clingy baby.”

“‘m not hungry.”

Mermista released a long-suffering sigh. “At least let me turn off the stove so it doesn’t burn.”

“Fine,” Perfuma conceded. As soon as she was free from Mermista’s hold, she turned and gave her a pouty look. “But promise you’ll come right back.”

“I promise.”

True to her word, once Mermista finished cleaning up everything she’d taken out for dinner, she settled onto the couch next to Perfuma, who immediately nuzzled into her side.

“You really are clingy tonight,” Mermista noted. Perfuma very much noticed that she didn’t pull away.

“Mm, just wanna cuddle,” she mumbled.

“I guess I can do that.” Mermista wrapped her arms around Perfuma. “Comfy?”

“Yeah.” Perfuma’s eyes felt heavy. She sighed and buried her face into Mermista’s side.

“Sleepy?”

“No,” Perfuma lied. “Just resting.”

“Sure, sure.”

Perfuma opened one eye to look at Mermista. “Did you give me nighttime advil?” she asked.

Mermista looked away, feigning innocence. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Now who’s lying,” Perfuma muttered, closing her eyes again.

She felt the cushions shift, probably from Mermista reaching for something. The sound of soft humming let her know the tv was on. Mermista kept the volume down, low enough that Perfuma didn’t know what she was watching.

“Still awake?” Mermista asked, her voice a low hum.

“Mhmm.”

Mermista chuckled, her warm breath tickling Perfuma’s forehead. “Goodnight, sunshine.”

“G’night,” Perfuma whispered, deciding to give up on pretending she wasn’t two seconds from sleep.

Perfuma drifted off at some point, the tv and Mermista’s rhythmic breathing lulling her to sleep. The pain in her ankle faded to a faint echo.

She dreamt of flowers, a field of soft pinks and blues and greens, and of a girl with warm brown skin and saltwater in her hair, of tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
